El baile
'''El baile '''es el onceavo episodio de la serie Glee:Un trofeo más. Es un fanfiction basado en los Newbies de la sexta temporada. Disponible en Wattpad y Fanfiction. En el baile :D X-Reúnanse para la foto conmemorativa ._. Todos- :D (Sonríen) Silencio............... Mason-..........Va a tomar la maldita foto o no? X-La tenia en video, un momento Silencio...... Mason-Ya la tomo? X-No sé utilizar una cámara (._.)/ Mason-Sabe qué? Olvídelo, ya vámonos Jane Jane-Por eso le pagan? (Se alejan) -------------GLEE:UN TROFEO MÁS--------------- (Música) Myron-I came to party and you came to party so what don't we party together? (2x) Roderick-We roll up Like no one can do it baby It's lights out Turn the fucking system up It's one night Rolling through your town tonite So stand up Space and Cinema Bizarre Kitty-So get up Nod your head and tell me It's what's up It's getting hot and heavy The phone's on Take a picture we don't care So get up Let me hear you sing it out Myron-I came to party and you came to party so what don't we party together? (2x) Who oh whoooo oh oh who oh who oh whoooo who oh who oh Roderick-We all stars You and me and her together We go hard We dont give a fuck whatever It's one night Throw your fucking cameras up and Let's go It's Cherry Boom and Red One Kitty-So get up Nod your head and tell me It's what's up It's getting hot and heavy The phone's on Take a picture we don't care and if you got one Put your drink up in the air air air Myron-I came to party and you came to party So why don't we party together I came to party and you came to party So why don't we party together Who oh whoooo oh oh who oh who oh whoooo who oh who oh Roderick -Doesn't matter anyway Know that we can't stay Know you had a boyfriend anyway Got my picture on your pone When you're all alone Know we got to go Let me hear you sing it out Kitty y Myron- I came to party and you came to party So why don't we party together I came to party and you came to party So why don't we party together (3x) (Who oh whoooo oh oh who oh who oh whoooo who oh who oh) (Aplauden) Shannon-(Aplaude)...........(Narrando) Qué estoy haciendo? Con tan solo de verlos siento cosa al saber lo que Isaac planea...soy la única salvación de su relación, tiene que saberlo.....Spencer? Spencer-Holi ñ.ñ Shannon-Holi ñ.ñ/...tengo que hablar contigo Spencer-Puedes acercarte más? No te oigo Shannon-Porqué quieres ir a St. Petersburgo?!!!!!!!! Spencer- ._. ..........No, no Shannon, que te acerques porque no te oigo!!! Shannon-Sabes me acercaré más porque no te escucho!!!!!! (Tropieza) Fuck u.u Spencer-Oh estas bien? .-. Shannon-No te preocupes por mi ñ.ñ Mientras tanto Mariah-(Sentada en una mesa) Roderick-Hey... Mariah-............. Roderick-Me concederías esta pieza? Mariah-...Sí...con gusto Roderick-(La toma de la mano) En otra parte estaba Bree Bree-Esta fiesta ya se puso muy aburrida....Mariah has visto a Shannon? Mariah-Pensé que estaba contigo Bree-Ok entonces lo iré a buscar Mariah-Vale(Se va) Bree-...A dónde se habrá metido ese sujeto (Pensamientos de Bree:Vaya vaya vaya, así que ahí está, sentado en una mesa con una cara de satisfacción pero sin embargo en su rostro también se ve palidez(Se acerca con él) Supongo que ya abriste la boca y se nota que con la persona equivocada Shannon-...Cómo lo sabes? Bree-Porque desde que te acercaste a él, cada segundo has estado deprimido...Isaac es un idiota, juega con la gente porque no tiene nada que hacer, no es culpa de nadie Shannon-...Pensé que quedaría deprimido hasta mi graduación y después iría a New York con esta depresión Bree-Vamos, no siempre tenemos la oportunidad, bailemos Shannon-...Esta bien Bree-Ok (Se levanta) (Lo besa) Shannon-...(La toma de la mano) ..................... Isaac-Hola ñ.ñ Alistair-Hola ñ.ñ Isaac-Te vi muy solo, discúlpame si fui demasiado espontaneo en nuestro ultimo encuentro Alistair-Demasiado, pero lo entiendo, nadie espera eso de ti Spencer-(Llega) Aléjate, te lo advierto Isaac-Disculpa? Spencer-Dije que te alejaras de él Isaac-Quién eres para decirme todo eso? Shannon y Bree llegan Spencer-Wow, entonces parece que no tienes ni idea de lo que estoy hablando, porqué no le dices frente a mí lo que sientes si eres tan valiente (Los 2 comienzan a discutir) Bree-Que buen espectaculo (Toma un sorbo de su bebida) Shannon-Debo detener esto -.-...(Los separa) Isaac-Tú fuiste quien abrió la boca, no es cierto? Shannon-Claro, ahora yo soy el malo de la historia, desde un principio te dije que no iba a dar buenos resultados y tú no me escuchabas, sabes que no puedo guardar este tipo de secretos para toda la vida, sabes ese riesgo de mi, estoy harto de ser tu guarda secretos que ni siquiera valoras y ahora que me graduaré búscate un nuevo guarda secretos porque yo ya no lo seré (Hablaba) Todos- ._. ............ Bree-....(Toma un sorbo de su bebida y sigue viendo el espectaculo) Mason-(Se acerca) Sabes lo que le pasa? Bree-Es una larga historia, si quieres saberlo quedate Shannon-(Hablaba)Y lo entiendes? Eh?!!!!!!!! No soy tu guarda secretos, no soy tu cómplice, y tampoco me dirás cómo debo ser, así que lo confesaré, soy Alien y Echelon, no comiences a criticarme y oyeron todo los de Mckinley? No comiencen a criticarme solo por mis gustos, todos los gustos deberían ser respetados sin excepción, nadie de ustedes puede decirme quién debo ser Bree-Ya es suficiente ._. Shannon-Hey haya los atletas, no se atrevan a tomarme foto desnudo en las duchas porque les daré una paliza antes de que las publiquen en el periódico, y tampoco se atrevan a usarme como el quemado en los entrenamientos o lanzaré las pelotas a la parte donde más les duele, están advertidos Bree-Shannon -.-"""" Shannon- Escuchaste Isaac? Ya no dejaré que me uses como tú quieras, y ya nadie se meterá conmigo, ni tú, ni nadie, escucharon todos???Ehhh???!!!!!!!!!! Silencio....... Isaac-...Wow, no escuché la mitad de lo que dijiste porque me aburriste, bueno, entonces parece que te acabo de conocer, ahora te desconozco Shannon-Qué?...Es todo lo que vas a decir? .-. Isaac-Cómo te decía a ti, no puedes elegir las amistades de nadie Shannon-No me ignores cabrón!!!!...idiota ¬¬ Spencer-Parece que no puedes dejar de mentir, enamoramiento? Supongo que a eso lo llamas "amistad" Bree-Uuuy...Bronca bronca bronca xD Isaac-Sólo cierra la boca, tú no sabes nada de mi, oíste? (Lo toma de la solapa) (Pelean) (Escandalo) Spencer-Por última vez aléjate (Lo golpea) (Los separan) Isaac-¬¬**...Saben qué? Olvídenlo, ya nos veremos las caras en la nacional (Se va) Silencio......... .-. (Se sigue escuchando la música) Shannon-Porque exactamente ahora se va ese desgraciado? Yo mismo me encargo de que aprenda, lo tomaré de las solapas, lo ahorcaré, lo haré pedazos en el suelo, y ahí el fallecer Bree-Shannon...ya pasó Shannon-No fueron suficientes golpes, quiero rematarlo Bree-Shannon Shannon-Pero se lo merece..... Bree-...Olvídalo, no lo vale Roderick-Hey chicos, no han visto por aquí a Mariah? Mason-Se suponía que estaba contigo Roderick-Claro, pero después por el alboroto se fue corriendo y la perdí Skylart-Por instinto yo comenzaría por buscarla en el baño si es que no se ha ido Roderick-Ok, lo haré (Se va) Bree-Hey tú Skylart-Yo? .-. Bree-Sí tú, el de smoking anticuado, tienen suficientes miembros para la nacional? Skylart-Bueno, yo supongo que sí, somos nosotros 9 y otros chicos, en total somos 20 Bree-Cierra la boca, serán 22 Skylart-Así que quieren entrar? Bree-El club de Isaac es muy aburrido...(Mira a Shannon) Shannon- .-. .....Eemm, sí, tiene razón, queremos ser parte de New Directions, se que son demasiados, pero entre más seamos, más acción habrá...es algo estúpido que dije, por favor golpéame, que me duela por favor Skylart-Hey, no voy a golpearte, es gran idea, entonces están dentro, crearemos la lista para la nacional, serán canciones de TH y 30stm y si es posible de Cinema Bizarre Bree-Oigan, su temática de esas 2 bandas ya se volvió aburrida Shannon-Pero las 2 bandas son geniales Bree-Lo sé, pero no quiero que estos chicos arruinen más canciones de ellos...alguno de New Directions es Killijoy? Skylart-...Killijoy? Bree-Qué si pertenecen al fandom de My Chemical Romance? Skylart-...Cómo no se nos había ocurrido, podemos cantar canciones de My Chemical Romance, ellos son geniales, es la mejor banda separada que ha existido después de The Smiths, lo tomaré en cuenta, muchas gracias :D (Se va) Shannon-...Wow, qué fue eso? Qué hiciste para que diga eso? Bree-Yo no hice nada, todo fue involuntario .......................... En el baño Mariah-(Lloraba) Roderick-(Entra) Hey, estás ahí?....... Mariah-...Entras en el baño de chicas, no hay nadie más que yo, no puedes husmear aquí Roderick-Yo no vine a husmear Mariah-Genial, me encontraste en el momento menos indicado Roderick-Hey, no es necesario que estés así, si alguno de esos tontos se lleva la corona no te define...eres hermosa, tu deberías ser la reina...lo digo porque vote por ti a pesar de que algunos de mis amigos estén nominados Mariah-No lloro por no ganar la corona, a mi no me interesa, que se pudran, no tienes ni idea del motivo de mi dolor, puedes guardar un secreto? Roderick-Podrías decírmelo a mí, yo... Mariah-(Cierra la puerta) (Lo interrumpe) Qué dirías si te dijera que los últimos 7 meses estuve saliendo secretamente con Isaac mientras que públicamente le coqueteaba a Alistair sabiendo como reaccionaría yo al saberlo, estuve a punto de acostarme con ese idiota Roderick-Mari, me estas diciendo que saliste con un estúpido? Mariah-No sé como fui tan inocente...se suponía que una noche perdería la virginidad, el tuvo una gran organización, pagó un cuarto de hotel, llevó velas, sin mencionar que llevó un caset con todas las canciones que me encantan, Tokio Hotel-Run Run Run, Zoom into me e Invaded, My Chemical Romance-Cancer I don't love you y Disenchated, Cinema Bizarre-Anguel in disguise y My obsession, estuvimos a punto de hacerlo y le dije que parara, que pensando a fondo, no estaba lista, el se molestó y me dijo que si no lo hacia con él me terminaría, le dije que no y no tuvo el valor para terminarme pero se fue molesto Roderick-..Todo eso es verdad?... Mariah-...Ahora piensas que soy Roderick-No, claro que no...nadie puede tratarte así porque...vales la pena...no cualquier hombre te merece, yo creo... Mariah-(Lo besa) Roderick-.......... Mariah-..........Por favor no le digas a nadie sobre esto Roderick-....... Mariah-Cómo amiga?...solo olvidemos esto Roderick-Sí...sí claro, no lo había pensado Mariah-...Ahora no quiero ninguna relación......oye, ya que me sentiré incómoda cerca de Isaac pienso que podría entrar a New Directions Roderick-...Ajá .-. ......si, esta bien Mariah-Ok...vale (Se va) ........................................ X-Atención Mckinley, es hora de anunciar a los ganadores de la corona...los nominados, Rick Nelson...El pequeño Myron Muskovitz de 13 años...y Skylart...las nominadas son Kitty Wilde...Madison McCarthy...y Mariah Jefferson, los ganadores son...Skylart...y Madison McCarthy (Aplauden) Kitty-(La corona) Solo sonríe...esas perras están celosas de ti Madison-...Ajá...claro X-Felicidades a los ganadores...ahora va el baile del rey, y la reina (Música) Madison-Qué es todo esto? Skylart-Sólo no te alarmes Madison-Solo quiero que sepan que no soy tonta, y ojalá no se atrevan a lanzarme una cubeta con sangre de cerdo como en Carrie...esto debe ser una confusión Skylart-Para...muchas mujeres desean estar en tu lugar con la corona pero en vez de ellas lo estas tú...no mucha gente como nosotros tiene la oportunidad...pero la tuviste porque eres linda, eres sexy...y no importa lo que otros idiotas digan de nosotros...no nos conocen (Se besan) FIN